Enséñame a vivir
by Jonaylah
Summary: Draco ha madurado, pero sus ideales siguen intactos. Él es un Malfoy, y como tal no está dispuesto a aceptar las órdenes de nadie. La convivencia obligada con HG le hará ver que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y es posible cambiarlas. Mi primer ff


Lo primero que escucharon al abrir la pesada puerta de la mazmorra fue la siseante voz de su profesor de pociones

Lo primero que escucharon al abrir la pesada puerta de la mazmorra fue la siseante voz de su profesor de pociones.

- 60 puntos menos para gryffindor

- ¿Pero qu…

Harry tapó la boca de su castaña amiga y le echó una mirada suplicante antes de que pudiese terminar de replicarle a Snape, porque sabía que aquello no serviría de nada, no a ellos precisamente.

- señorita Granger, ¿decía algo?

- no, nada profesor…

- bien, tomen asiento.

Harry empujó suavemente del hombro a Hermione para dirigirse a la quinta fila de bancos de la izquierda con la cabeza algo gacha. Ni siquiera en su último año de clases ese aguilucho de pelo grasiento llamado Snape podía dejar de lado sus prejuicios.

Ron que iba tras sus amigos, apenado por haber tardado demasiado en desayunar, iba a cerrar la pesada puerta cuando un pie se coló por el resquicio y una presión comenzó a empujar desde el otro lado.

- aparta Weasel

En ese momento apareció en la clase un chico rubio, con sus desordenados cabellos platino cayendo libremente sobre sus enigmáticos ojos grises, dándole un toque informal a la vez que increíblemente atractivo.

Draco Malfoy avanzó por el pasillo llamando la atención de varias féminas con su caminar arrogante, como si fuese el amo del mundo, hasta la primera silla de bancos, donde tomó asiento junto a Blaise Zabini, que era lo mas cercano que tenía a un amigo. El moreno le palmeó la espalda a modo de saludo y él hizo amago de una sonrisa torcida, como solía.

Al contrario que toda la clase, Snape no se había dado cuenta (o hizo como que no quería darse cuenta) de que un alumno de Slytherin había entrado tarde a clase.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes repasase en voz altas las propiedades del jengibre- dijo Snape mientras apuntaba con la varita a la pizarra haciendo aparecer las instrucciones para la poción que debían elaborar ese primer día de clases.

Hermione Granger había levantado presurosa la mano, pero Snape ni se había volteado a mirarla.

- ¿Nadie?

La castaña estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero una voz bastante conocida se le adelantó.

- esta planta de tallos rojizos, hojas alargadas y flores blancas es un potente anticoagulante pudiendo ser mortal si se mezcla con uña de dragón. Es por esto que es muy utilizado para fabricar venenos. Por sus propiedades como antiinflamatorio y analgésico es también muy utilizado a dosis muy bajas en pociones curativas.

- Muy bien, 20 puntos para Slytherin.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia en una mueca ladeada, y miró hacia atrás para ver la cara que se le habría quedado a Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger.

"¿Qué? Este año no me la jugarás…" La gryffindor lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión de tal odio que hubiese asustado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a él, que aumentó mas su mueca-sonrisa al saberse vencedor de aquella pequeña batalla. El curso empezaba bien para Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Habéis visto eso?- preguntó la castaña.

- Hermione- le contestó Ron- no se de que te sorprende… si ha hecho lo mismo durante los seis últimos años.

- ¡Pero es injusto! Encima de no quitarle puntos por llegar tarde, ¡se los regala por contestar una pregunta que sabría hasta un niño de diez años!

Ron se puso colorado hasta la raíz del pelo, mirando a su amiga, y Harry bajó inmediatamente la mirada y sus orejas pasaron a un tono escarlata poco favorecedor. Hermione rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y con un resoplido esperó las órdenes de su profesor.

- Bien, por parejas.

- luego os veo chicos- dijo Hermione levantándose de su pupitre para acercarse a Neville.- ¡Hola Neville! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de verano?

-¡Oh! Hola Hermione, no te había visto. La verdad es que bastante bien. Me fui a la playa con mi abuela a visitar a unos primos lejanos.

- vaya ¡que bien!- dijo la castaña ampliando su sonrisa sincera. No sabía por qué pero el hablar con Neville siempre le había hecho comportarse con cierto instinto protector hacia él- por cierto ¿vas a hacer la poción con alguien?

El chico miró a su alrededor. ¿Quién iba a querer hacer el trabajo diario de pociones con él? De seguro lo echaría a perder.

-no…

-¡estupendo! Yo seré tu pareja, es decir, si no tienes inconveniente…

Neville sonrió y asintió enérgicamente, haciendo que una risotada fresca saliese de la boca de Hermione.

- bien, pues manos a la obra.

Unos minutos después, la parte alta de la clase estaba llena de unos vapores rojizos que olían bastante fuerte para gusto de todos.

- bueno, esto casi está, solo nos faltan los dos últimos pasos y quedará listo- dijo la chica removiendo por séptima vez hacia la izquierda el fluido liquido.

-vaya Hermione, creo que va a ser la primera vez que haga bien algo en pociones- dijo Neville sonriendo tímidamente y ruborizándose.

- 15 minutos- se escuchó la voz de Snape sobre los crecientes murmullos de sus alumnos.

-vale, vamos bien de tiempo, aun así, ve cortando las escamas de esturión por la mitad, y agrégalas cuando yo te diga.

Cuando la castaña vio que su compañero asentía se dirigió al armario para coger el último ingrediente para su bien elaborada poción. Se dio la vuelta y caminó orgullosa hacia su caldero de nuevo y lo que vio la paralizó por completo. Vio como a cámara lenta, que Neville estaba extendiendo una de sus manos sobre este y sacudiendo los dedos suavemente para que las pequeñas escamas se desprendiesen de su sudorosa palma.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Neville!- corrió ella con su brazo en alto.

En su carrera se tropezó con algo y calló al suelo, y para colmo, su poción comenzó a burbujear violentamente, tomando un color marrón profundo en vez del anaranjado intenso que debía tener.

Hermione miró hacia arriba, y vio desde el suelo como Pansy Parkinson y su compañera se reían de ella y la señalaban con el dedo. Se levantó dignamente y caminó apenada hasta su sitio, donde un asustado Neville la miraba con reticencia.

-Neville…- dijo ella apenada- ¿Qué has hec…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque una pequeña explosión hizo que ambos quedasen pringados de pies a cabeza de la poción marrón de consistencia pringosa que hasta entonces había sido su trabajo.

Casi la clase entera rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, y los miraban con los ojos llenos de lagrimones.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y mascullo algo como un "vaya, genial".

Snape se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta lo que en ese momento estaba siendo el centro de toda burla de la clase.

- Vaya, señorita Granger, Neville… ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?- dijo con una sonrisa ácida en el mortecino rostro.- Bien- dijo alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan- guardad una muestra de sus pociones en los frascos del segundo estante y anoten en ellos sus nombres.

La multitud se disipó de su alrededor, gesto que Hermione en el fondo agradeció a su profesor.

- Profesor Snape yo…

- Señorita Granger, no es necesario que ustedes guarden su poción… vendrán después de sus clases a limpiar todo este estropicio y a encerar todos los calderos ¿entendido?

- Si profesor- dijeron a la vez los dos Gryfindors.

La gente fue saliendo de la mazmorra dirigiendo miradas curiosas y divertidas a los dos chicos.

Hermione odiaba eso, odiaba ser el centro de atención, odiaba que se burlasen de ella, y odiaba que la castigasen después de clase.

- Hermione, Neville, ¿estáis bien?- dijo Harry acercándose a ellos. Iba a poner la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla pero al ver la pringue que tenía, se lo pensó dos veces.

-si no te preocupes… id yendo a encantamientos ahora os alcanzo…- dijo algo abatida tomando su mochila con sumo cuidado para que sus libros no se estropeasen.

Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados y Neville se encogió de hombros mientras veía como su compañera salía.

"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto" iba pensando Hermione de camino a los servicios. Ya no se sentía abatida, sino que el mal humor comenzaba a hacerse presente en su interior. Dobló apresurada una esquina y escuchó del otro extremo del pasillo a quien menos quería escuchar.

-Vaya Granger, este año promete como sigas así… poniéndote en ridículo tu solita.

La voz de Draco Malfoy le taladraba en los oídos y su presencia en momentos como aquellos le crispaba los nervios.

-¿por qué no te callas Malfoy?- dijo subiendo una mano hasta su cadera y cargando su peso sobre una pierna.

-vaya vaya, baja esos humos Granger- dijo acercándose a ella.

-vaya vaya, reduce ese ego Malfoy- contestó imitando sus palabras.

-que original...

-que idiota.- sentenció la castaña.

El rubio se irguió cuan alto era, la miró con eterno odio en sus orbes grises y la señaló con el dedo.

-mas vale que vayas a lavarte inmunda sangresucia, que apestas mas que de costumbre…

Hermione lo miró dolida, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, amenazando con soltar alguna lágrima.

Draco sabía que había dado en el punto exacto, donde más le dolía a la castaña, y sonrió con una maldad imposible de describir.

La chica pasó por su lado con la cabeza alta y su indomable cabello flotando tras ella. No permitiría que la viera así, pues ella tenía una dignidad y un orgullo que quería conservar intactos.

Sus rápidos pasos hacían eco sobre el pasillo de piedra y Hermione estaba segura de que gracias a ellos, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón quedaba amortiguado en un susurro apenas audible para ella. Comenzó a respirar con pesadez y los oídos empezaron a pitarle. Agarró la manilla del baño, abrió la puerta, y la cerró tras de si con un sonoro portazo, apoyándose para no caer, ya que le temblaban las rodillas. La castaña sentía una rabia y una impotencia enormes. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces tratando de tranquilizarse, sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica y con un rápido movimiento quedó libre de los restos de la poción.

Aquello no podía afectarle tanto, no de aquella manera. ¿Por qué la insultaba así? ¿Por qué su sangre iba a ser peor que la de él? ¿El ser hija de muggles la hacia menos persona, menos digna, peor bruja? "¡diablos no!". Ella bien sabia que no, pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho cada vez que algún condenado de slytherin la llamaba sangresucia.

Pero aunque no lo aparentase, en el fondo Hermione era una persona extremadamente sensible y extremadamente reservada. La única Hermione que la gente conocía era esa chica segura de si misma, inteligente, valiente… pero lo que no sabían de ella era que, como cualquier chica de su edad, Hermione Granger tenía miedos, inseguridades y dudas.

"Bueno Hermione, ya está bien, y deja de comportarte como una cría asustadiza, ya eres toda una mujer" se decía a si misma tratando de autoconvencerse.

Estaba apoyada en el lavabo, y el espejo que tenía en frente le devolvía ahora el reflejo de una muchacha con un pelo espeso y muy rizado color castaño, unos ojos vivaces con un brillo de fortaleza y sabiduría, y un gesto de determinación en la cara. Hermione Jane Granger nunca se vendría abajo.

Abrió el grifo, dejó el agua caer unos segundos, se mojó un poco las muñecas y la nuca, y salio decidida a entrar en su clase de encantamientos.

-Herm, estábamos preocupados por ti…

-tranquilo Harry, solo fui a limpiarme un poco, no tenéis nada de que preocuparos.

Como siempre, la sonrisa de Hermione conseguía tranquilizar a aquellos dos chicos que hace tanto tiempo que conocía y que suponían un importante apoyo para ella.

-Herm, - dijo Ron tomándola de un brazo para llamar su atención - después de clase Harry y yo habíamos pensado en salir a los terrenos cerca del lago, para volar un poco. Así que si te apetece puedes acompañarnos y llevarte algo para leer, ya sabemos que no te gustan mucho las escobas…

-vaya Ron lo siento. Se me olvidó deciros que Snape me ha castigado después de clase…

-¿Qué?

- ¿Sera ca…

-¡Harry!- le cortó la castaña- no debes decir esas cosas, por muy ciertas que sean…

En ese momento entró el profesor Flitwick, aunque pocos lo vieron realmente, y tuvieron que dejar su conversación para más tarde. Como de costumbre, el menudo hombrecillo se subió a una pila de libros para poder ver a toda su clase y comenzar la lección.

Cuando los tres amigos se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor una hora después, Hermione iba pensando que había sido una de las mañanas más improductivas y más desaprovechadas que había pasado en años.

-Por Merlín, estoy que me muero de hambre…

-Ronald, tu siempre estás muerto de hambre- sonó una conocida voz a sus espaldas, a la que el Weasley contestó con un sonoro bufido de indignación.

-Hola Giny- saludó la castaña.

-Hola- dijo Harry sonriéndole y ruborizándose un poco, ante lo que la pelirroja le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

No es que ese verano hubiese pasado nada especial, pero la relación de amistad entre Harry y Giny se había hecho bastante mas íntima y personal. Se sentían más cercanos que nunca, sin pasar a nada más, y no porque ninguno de los dos no lo deseara, pero Harry seguía teniendo en su cabeza la idea de que si decidía dar el paso, expondría a la pelirroja a un mayor peligro, y no quería que la dañaran por nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué tal la primera mañana?

-Mejor no preguntes…- dijo la castaña acelerando el paso hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Giny miró confundida a los dos chicos y Harry rodó su dedo haciéndole entender que se lo contaría mas tarde.

La comida pasó entre charlas y risas, entre amigos que se contaban sus pasadas vacaciones de verano, pero Hermione no hacía más que remover el puré de verduras mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su cabeza que amenazaba con quedarse colgada hacia un lado para siempre.

Un grupito de chicas de Slytherin entraron riendo tontamente en ese momento en el comedor, tomando asiento en su mesa justo en frente de Hermione, quien levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

- Vaya Granger, ¿aun no te has limpiado la poción? ¡Oh! Lo siento… - dijo la morena llevándose teatralmente una mano a la boca que mantenía una sonrisa ácida- que poco observadora, veo que solo es mugre…

Hermione la miró cortante, y luego al chico rubio que había sentado a su lado y a quien Pansy tomaba de la mano.

- Vaya Parkinson, ¿tus neuronas siguen sin hacer contacto? ¡Oh vaya! Que despistada… olvidé que no te quedaba ninguna…

Hermione se levantó para irse, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la cara de confusión de Pansy, quien comenzaba a boquear sin saber que decir.

Draco miraba un poco hacia abajo disimulando la pequeña mueca-sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Oficialmente, Pansy era su chica, pero también era sabido por todos que Draco Malfoy era un donjuán innato que cada semana terminaba con una nueva conquista en su cama, y no le tenía respeto alguno.

Sus padres tenían planeado prometerlos al terminar el curso, para poder juntar dos familias tan ricas y tan influyentes en el mundo mágico de gran parte de Europa.

Para Draco, esa chica morena no significaba nada. Era bastante guapa y muy sexy, pero nada más que un puro entretenimiento. Sabía que ella siempre iba a estar ahí, disponible para él.

-¡Draqui! –dijo ofuscada- ¿Por qué no me has defendido de esa sucia con pelo de escoba?

- no soy tu padre Pansy, y deja de llamarme así, te lo he dicho mil veces- Draco la miraba con dureza, y sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora: el numerito de las lágrimas.

Harto del mismo espectáculo de todos los años, se levantó zafándose del brazo que la morena le había agarrado y masculló un "me largo" a sus camaradas.

- ¡Hermione espera!- dijo Ron levantándose tras ella.

La chica agradecía realmente la atención que su pecoso y pelirrojo amigo le profesaba desde ese verano, pero comenzaba a molestarse por no poder ir a ningún sitio sin que le preguntara, y eso la irritaba enormemente.

-Ron, ya os dije que tenía castigo con Snape. Solo voy a dejar la mochila en mi habitación y luego iré a las mazmorras, ¿me das permiso?- dijo con tono cansino.

Él la miró con algo de dolor y decepción en sus inmensos ojos azules, cosa que Hermione no pasó por alto.

-lo siento Ron…- dijo dándole un abrazo- no está siendo un buen día...

-tranquila Herms… soy yo el que te he agobiado, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Ambos se sonrieron con la confianza de quienes llevan tanto tiempo conociéndose, y el Weasley le frotó el brazo a su amiga para infundarle ánimos. Justo en ese momento alguien que salía del Gran Comedor los empujaba intencionadamente con su hombro a la vez que se doblaba hacia delante y emitía un sonido de arcadas al ver la escena.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo Ron gritando a la vez que apartaba a Hermione.

- que te den Weasel, ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- contestó el rubio de espaldas andando por el pasillo, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlos.

-déjalo, sabes que no merece la pena…

-si… nos vemos en la cena…

-hasta luego

Ron hizo un ademán con la mano, luego se la metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió de nuevo al Gran Comedor para terminar con aquello que había empezado: comer.

Nada mas entrar en su habitación lo que mas le llamó la atención era que todas sus cosas habían volado y que un sobre blanco estaba posado sobre su almohada. Hermione lo tomó con gesto interrogativo y lo abrió cuidadosamente para sacar la nota que había dentro, escrita con una pulcra caligrafía en un color azul intenso.

"_Señorita Granger,_

_Como habrá podido comprobar sus pertenencias han sido trasladadas. Ruego se dirija al despacho del director unos minutos antes de la cena, pues ha sido convocada una breve reunión en la que le explicaremos las novedades acontecidas._

_Un cordial saludo, el director Albus Dumbledore"_

"Genial, va a ser un día intenso…" pensó la castaña guardándose desganada el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica y saliendo rumbo a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la clase de pociones, Neville ya la estaba esperando.

- Hermione, lo siento de verdad, todo esto es por mi culpa…

- no te preocupes Neville, seguramente no te expliqué bien lo que debías hacer…

- pero se supone que yo debería saberlo…

- siento interrumpir vuestra seguramente interesantísima… conversación – les cortó Snape con su voz pausada, mirándolos con sus profundos ojos negros. Les abrió la puerta y sin mas les dijo "a limpiar" mientras el se sentaba en su mesa a escribir en unos pergaminos.

Su poción estaba de un color negruzco y mucho más espesa que hacía un par de horas e iba a ser imposible sacarla del suelo. Seguro que Snape lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiarles aun más…

Hermione se agachó resignada y comenzó a limpiar.

Unos minutos después su tarea se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, tras los cuales Draco Malfoy entro en el aula.

- profesor Snape, necesito hablar con usted- dijo el chico, a quien Snape miraba sin comprender muy bien la visita a esas horas- es… sobre mi padre, ya sabe… - aclaró el rubio casi en un susurro que Hermione pudo escuchar.

-aquí no señor Malfoy, vayamos a mi despacho.- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione, quien volvió inmediatamente a su trabajo.

El asintió y salio delante del profesor, quien les dijo a los dos gryffindors que cuando terminasen de encerar los calderos podían irse.

Cuando Snape terminó de leer la escueta carta que Lucius Malfoy le había escrito a su hijo, se la entregó de nuevo, puso los codos sobre la mesa, cruzó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre éstas.

-Bueno Draco, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de… - sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los grises de su alumno, que lo miraban con algo de ansiedad.

Snape y su madre eran las únicas personas que lo conocían realmente. Su padre solo miraba por sus propios intereses, tratando de acaparar más reconocimiento y más riquezas, si es que eso último era posible.

-que voy a hacer Severus… necesito saber algo ya…

-tranquilo, he hablado con tu madre y de momento no podemos hacer nada… Sigue comportándote como si estuvieses orgulloso e impaciente por ello.

En esos momentos, Draco sentía una impotencia infinita. Ni siquiera podía ser dueño de su propia vida. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró con furia al suelo para salir después del despacho cerrando de un portazo.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando por fin Hermione y Neville acabaron la tediosa tarea impuesta por su profesor.

-¿Hermione? ¿No vienes al comedor?

-si Neville, pero primero tengo que atender a un asunto urgente.

Justo cuando Hermione murmuró "sorbete de limón", la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho del director comenzó a descender girando sobre si misma a la vez que daba paso a unas escaleras en espiral, que la chica subió cansinamente.

-vaya Señorita Granger, se ha retrasado un poco…

- disculpe profesor…- dijo ella poniéndose colorada. No quería contarle lo de su castigo el primer día de clase.

Dumbledore pareció leerle la mente y le sonrió afablemente, con sus celestes ojos mirando desde detrás de esas gafas de media luna.

-bien, tome asiento, la estábamos esperando- dijo señalando a un sofá que estaba de espaldas.

"¿Estábamos?" pensó Hermione confundida...


End file.
